Romeo Conbolt
in " "}} |kanji= ロメオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=Romeo Konboruto |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=6 (debut) 13 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Macao Conbolt (father) |magic=Rainbow Fire Fire Magic Purple Flare |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice=Kayla Carlyle (Episodes 2–19) (Episodes 41+) |image gallery=yes }} Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 20 Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 19 He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 19 After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 6-8, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 19-20 Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 9 Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee. Synopsis Macao arc Familiar with children who believed Mages to be pathetic drunks, Romeo begs his father to take an "amazing job" that would impress the children that bully him due to having a Mage as a father. Macao thus travels to Hakobe Mountain to slay Vulcans, a job which Romeo expects him to return from in three days. After a week passes and Macao doesn't return, Romeo assumes the worst and begs Makarov to send him someone to help. However, Makarov refuses saying Romeo needs to trust his dad. Upset, Romeo punches Makorov in the face calling him a jerk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Empathizing with Romeo, Natsu sets out to find Macao alongside Happy and Lucy. To Romeo's joy, the three succeed and bring Macao back alive, after which Romeo apologizes to his father for sending him on such a dangerous mission. To cheer him up, Macao tells his son that he had slain nineteen monsters on the mission, which Romeo decides to boast to the bullies the next time he is picked on. Lullaby arc Romeo helps Macao cover for Natsu after he sets out to save Erza from being arrested by catching his father (disguised as a lizard and pretending to be Natsu) and saying that Macao had caught Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 14 Phantom Lord arc Romeo witnesses Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Loke changing bodies while under the effects of Changeling. In contrast to the others, who fret that the others will remain in each others bodies forever, Romeo is delighted with the whole situation and repeatedly expresses his desire to become a Mage. Fighting Festival arc Romeo watches his father during the Fantasia Parade. Oración Seis arc Together with members of Fairy Tail, Romeo is happy about the new arrivals, Wendy Marvell and Carla, joining the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 11 Tenrou Island arc After Makarov nominates Natsu and several others as participants in the S-Class Trial, Romeo is highly enthusiastic after hearing the news. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most powerful Mages, Romeo looks out at the sea alone, now branded with the mark of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 18 Romeo continues staring out onto the sea, until Bisca and Alzack tell Romeo it's time to head back to the guild, as they didn't want his father to worry about him. Romeo looks down, saddened, and agrees to go. Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her from doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 When part of the guild goes out to find Tenrou Island once more, after The Trimens told them Tenrou Island still exists, Romeo decides to stay behind. Macao asks Romeo if he thought it was a good idea for him to stay. Romeo tells his father that even if the guild members did manage to find Tenrou Island again, there was no guarantee everyone would still be alive. Just then, Thibault and his crew enter the guild. They tell Wakaba that their guild master will not accept the fact Fairy Tail cannot make their monthly payment. Romeo tells Thibault they have no money to pay them. He then prepares to attack them with Fire Magic, but Thibault just blows it out with his mouth, and it disappears. Thibault then prepares to attack Romeo, but suddenly, all the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago return and quickly defeat Thibault and his gang. After explaining what happened on the island, Natsu looks at Romeo and says he's all grown up. Romeo then starts crying and smiles for the first time in 7 years. He then welcomes everyone home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc After celebrating the return of the former members, and the guild setting its sights on becoming the number one guild in Fiore again, Romeo attempts to get the guild to compete in the Grand Magic Games, a competition where all the guilds in Fiore compete against each other. When Makarov hears the prize for winning is 30,000,000 he immediately makes Fairy Tail enter. Romeo tells the guild it will start in three months, and the guild gets excited to train and get stronger for the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-20 When the day of the competition comes, Romeo, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 Before Lucy begins her battle against Flare Corona, Romeo questions Mavis' worried expression. She tells him that she wonders what Raven Tail wants to accomplish by entering the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-5 As Lucy continues to fight Flare, and suddenly begins to lose, Romeo, as well as many others, conclude that something must have happened that caused Lucy's sudden change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 6 He is then surprise when he sees Natsu grabbing and ripping Flare's red hair which was behind Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9 When Lucy's battle is interrupted by one of the Raven Tail's Mages, unknown by others, causing her to lose, Romeo calls Raven Tail a dirty guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 After Warcry is defeated by Orga Nanagear, Romeo complements Sabertooth's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 Romeo is then seen celebrating with the others after the first day is over, stating that he thought Lucy's battle was awesome and Gray's effort in the first event was awesome as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 3 He then shares the joy of the Fairy Tail Mages when Makarov encourages them, and continues to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-8 Later that day, when Bacchus enters Bar Sun, where the Fairies are celebrating, and disrupts the party, Romeo worries about his father when Bacchus slams Macao and Wakaba on the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 16 The next day, during the Chariot event, Romeo is stunned when he sees Gajeel Redfox's and Sting Eucliffe's transportation sickness. However by the end of the race he was crying at Natsu's determination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 During Toby Horhorta's fight, Romeo was seen supporting Toby and not Kurohebi, however, Kurohebi wins the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 9 Romeo watches as Elfman Strauss fights Bacchus, and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 22-26 During the second day's third battle, he stands next to Makarov, telling him to calm down, while Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight battle, and Mirajane comes out victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 Romeo is left speechless when Erza defeats one hundred monsters during the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 21-23 He then celebrates Cana's victory when she scores a 9999 in the MPF (Event).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 23 During the third day of Grand Magic Games, he watches as "Alexei" easily overpowers Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 18-20 After Laxus is declared winner after defeating Ivan and Raven Tail, he is seen along with the rest of the guild members, cheering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 At a point of the battle, a powerful spell of Chelia fails to hit Wendy, which Romeo mistakes as if Wendy has dodged the attack, but Makarov replies that Chelia actually missed the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 9-12 Romeo keeps watching the match with tension, but it ends up as a draw, finishing the Games' third day. Nonetheless, the Mages of both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail are content.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 11-12 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 Later, Romeo watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battlefield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 Romeo, as well as many of the viewers, stares in awe when the identity of Team Blue Pegasus's rabbit man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 As Natsu and Gajeel from the newly formed team enter the arena to battle Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, Romeo, alongside his guildmates, watches the match with confidence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 01 Romeo screams out Natsu's name when Natsu falls into the crumbling arena after one of Sting's attack hits both Natsu, Gajeel and the area itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 10 When Natsu lays on the floor, due to being hit multiple times with Sting's attacks, Romeo tells him to stand up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 20 Romeo, alongside his guild, celebrates Natsu and Gajeel's victory as he brings his arm up and puts a big smile on his face. He is also happy to see team Fairy Tail in the league with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 At the last day, Romeo cheers with the rest of the guild as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Although at first Fairy Tail's members are worried, since the contestants of their guild have not made a move yet, Mavis soon reveals that it is all going according to her plan, much to Romeo's surprise and shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 17 Romeo's surprised expression remains as the team moves out and Mavis begins to give out orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 As Gray prepares to battle Rufus Lore of Team Sabertooth, Romeo asks Mavis if such is part of her calculations, which she confirms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 2 Later in the battle, Romeo watches with excitement as Gray uses his Magic to mold weaponry so fast that Rufus is unable to keep up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 15 As the battle comes to an end, Romeo, alongside the Fairy Tail Mages, joyfully celebrates Gray's victory over Sabertooth's Rufus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 1 Later, as the Games continue, Romeo notices Makarov's shocked expression and asks him what is wrong, to which Makarov replies that he suddenly had an image of himself writing a pile of apology letters again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 After the three strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the year X791 clash, Romeo watches from the sidelines bewildered as to what the intense encounter will deliver.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 Simultaneously, in another part of Crocus, Laxus and Jura begin their own face off, and, seeing the Lamia Scale Mage slam Laxus forcefully into the ground, Romeo stares on open-mouthed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 18 However, once Laxus delivers an uppercut to the Wizard Saint and defeats him, Romeo looks on in amazement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 Seconds after realizing that Erza managed to defeat the leader of Team Sabertooth, receiving five points for her victory, Romeo is speechless at the thought of achieving victory prior to their multiple defeats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 5-12 Though his hopes are soon stepped on as he hears the commentators explain that if Sting is able to defeat all five Mages of Team Fairy Tail, Sabertooth will attain victory. He sees Sting's attempt to lure in the five Mages by firing a flare towards the sky with Sabertooth's insignia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 13-14 Nonetheless, Sting cowards out, much to Romeo's delight. With said events taking place, Fairy Tail is named the winner, grating the guild with the title of number one guild in Fiore. Happily being hugged by his father, Romeo cheers for the overwhelming victory alongside the supporting spectators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 He turns around and raises both arms in celebration, happily glorifying the victorious Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 However, shortly after his brief celebration of Team Fairy Tail's amazing victory, Romeo and hundreds of other Mages are called to the center of Crocus, where the King of Fiore waits to speak to them. Conveying information of a Dragon attack that will apparently occur in Crocus on the following day, the King begs for the Mages assistance in protecting the people, something which Romeo eagerly agrees to help with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 He then joins his guild as they are ambushed by a Dragon whose body is completely enveloped in flames, shocked to see none of their attacks making contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 5-7 After monsters hatched from Motherglare's eggs appear, Laxus states that he will deal with Atlas Flame on his own. When Romeo claims that it's impossible for Laxus to do it alone, the Thunder God Tribe back him up, saying that they are here to support him. Romeo and the other Fairy Tail members then proceed to attack the smaller monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-6 Later, Romeo witnesses as Motherglare's hatchlings bear down on Macao. He yells out his name in an attempt to help him, but Macao tells Wakaba to take Romeo away and leave him there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 However, as Ultear activates Last Ages and rewinds the time, Romeo and others manage to predict these events and save themselves, wondering whether it was a dream or a premonition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 With the Eclipse Gate demolished, the Dragons and the Hatchlings go on to disappear, leading Romeo to celebrate with the rest of his guild members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Romeo, clad in formal clothes, joins his guild mates as they attend the great banquet held by the royal family, in which he is first spotted taking a piece of his father's meat, who portrays an angry expression after his son does this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 7 Soon after, he is seen showing his understanding to Yukino's similar appearance to Lisanna Strauss, only to be brought into the battle of convincing Yukino to join their guild over the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 14 The scuffle is soon brought to an end when the King approaches the Mages, but everyone is shocked to see that Natsu has stolen the crown and is wearing the King's clothes; taking his place illegally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 17-19 Sun Village arc After returning to Magnolia, Romeo is happy to see that the guild's building has been rebuilt and that the people of Magnolia welcome them back with open arms. Once inside, Romeo tells the fighting Gray and Natsu, who were recently brought back from their mission by Erza, to stop acting like kids. Momentarily, Mirajane walks in with a new mission at hand, requesting Natsu and Gray. Romeo is shocked to hear that the request was sent by one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Warrod Sequen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 19-23 Tartarus arc Romeo sits in the guildhall with his father Macao, Wakaba, and Cana; he chastises his father when he orders alcohol, pointing out that it's only noon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 Soon enough, Romeo and the other Fairy Tail Mages ponder Laxus, Yajima, and the Thunder God Tribe's condition when said Mages are brought to Fairy Tail in a terrible state. He stays close to his father as Porlyusica informs them that they will survive, but she is unsure if they will make a full recovery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 18-23 Not long after, Romeo can only stand next to his guildmates as Makarov announces that they will protect the former councilors, claiming that Tartarus will deeply regret their actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 15 However, shortly after the groups are sent out, Gray and Gajeel report back that their groups arrived at the Council member's houses to find them already dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 3 Romeo is later shocked further when Lucy reports back with her group, the guild hearing from ex-Council member Michello that Tartarus are after Face, a bomb that has the potential to wipe the Magic from every Mage in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 12-19 After some of the teams sent to protect the councilors return to the guild, Romeo, standing next to Wendy, cheers for Levy when she reveals Tartarus' whereabouts. Before they can head out to confront the Demons however, the building collapses due to an unexpected explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Romeo and his friends, however, are unscathed, due to Cana sealing them in her cards and having Happy, Carla and Pantherlily transport them to Undercube, where they are released, allowing them to attack Tartarus in retaliation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 8-12 Eventually, Romeo stands his ground against Tartarus with his hand enveloped in flames. Erza's sudden appearance catches his attention however, as the female Mage creates a large hole in the center of Cube with her weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 15-19 He is then drawn into Cube, alongside his father and Wakaba, and eventually petrified due to Mard Geer's Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 20 Howbeit, after Lucy's struggle against the Demons of Tartarus and her summoning of the Celestial Spirit King, Romeo is revived via the Spirit King's Galaxia Blade. Realizing that they are now somewhere within Magnolia, Romeo notes that Makarov returned to their guild momentarily, pointing towards its direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (七色の炎　レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. *'Purple Fire': Romeo creates a purple flame in his hand that can stick to objects. It was first seen against Thibault as a fireball, but extinguished by him with a puff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-9 *'Blue Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): after seven years, Romeo become a user of Fire Magic, which allows him to create and control fire element. He is pretty good of using fire magic, as he can change its nature and his use as a remedy at hand, such as the vine. *'Fire Liana': The user generates a long liana of fire, which sticks to the ceiling, making the user able to swing around.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Purple Flare: This is variation of Fire Magic, which allows user to create and manipulate specific purple flame, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. The caster can conjure this type of fire through various parts of their body, such as their arms. Mage can use this magic in different ways, like attack, binding or support. *'Purple Net': The user summons forth their Magic Seal or flame orb, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Hand to hand Combatant: Romeo also revealed some melee skills. He usually strikes with hands, at least - the legs. He is able to do some acrobatics, such as somersaults, evading attacks, owing to the reaction, as in the situation with Dan Straight. His blows is usually fills by Fire Magic, apparently making them stronger.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Relationships Macao Conbolt Macao is Romeo's father, and Romeo thinks very highly and cares deeply for him. When Macao did not return from a Job he had undertaken in three days like he had promised, Romeo pestered Makarov Dreyar everyday with his concerns about his father's well being, and when Makarov refused to take action, Romeo punched him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Similarly, Macao cares deeply for his son. When Romeo was being teased by his peers who thought little of Mages, he asked his father to do an "amazing Job", so Macao traveled, alone, to Mt. Hakobe to defeat twenty Vulcans so that the boys would stop bullying his son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 After the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most prominent Mages, Romeo became very sullen, and his father was very distraught by his change in attitude, and tried, albeit unsuccessfully to cheer him up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 7 In addition, he asked Bisca Connell and Alzack Connell to watch over his son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 3 Natsu Dragneel Natsu is someone who Romeo looks up to, dating back to when Natsu rescued Macao from his job up at Mt. Hakobe, with Romeo showing his appreciation to Natsu after they had returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 After the Team Tenrou's disappearance, Romeo became very upset and distant from his peers, including his own father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 7 Upon Natsu and the Team Tenrou's return, tears of joy began to pour down from Romeo's eyes as he happily welcomes them back home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 19 Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land At Ryuzetsu Land, Romeo asks Macao and Wakaba why they're not swimming, to which they're shown having nosebleeds, saying they'd prefer to just enjoy the nice views. Later, Romeo gets annoyed at his dad for watching Mirajane and Jenny pull each other's swimsuits off, while Risley pats his back laughing. When Natsu has destroyed the park, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba are seen laying unconscious in the remains of the resort.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Quotes *(To Thibault) ''"To have been tamed by punks like these... father and everyone are cowards... I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this it'll be Fairy Tail's disgrace!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members